The invention relates generally to gas barbecue grills and more particularly to a barbecue grill construction in which the major components may be preassembled at the factory for final assembly by the end user with minimal fasteners, tools and effort. The preassembled modular construction reduces shipping package size, affording lower shipping costs and the minimal number of fasteners greatly reduces end user assembly time and the possibility of lost parts and assembly errors.
Conventional gas barbecue grills in popular use today comprise a containment casting which houses the burner assembly and a framework or stand upon which the casting is placed. Although some attempts have been made to achieve a factory-assembled unit which the end user can simply remove from the shipping carton and use, there is still a great deal of room for improvement. Because many users prefer a grill having outwardly extending side shelves, condiment racks and the like, it has not heretofore been practical to offer a factory-assembled grill of this type without greatly increasing the size of the shipping container. Shipping costs contribute significantly to the overall cost of the grill. Hence the larger the shipping carton, the more cargo space and warehouse space is required and the more expensive the grill.
The more common approach has been to offer a barbecue grill which is shipped in a disassembled state, to be fully assembled by the end user. Frequently the disassembled grill will be accompanied by one or more bags of bolts, nuts and assorted small parts and other fasteners. Many persons find the assembly of such grills to be quite tedious and challenging. Often tools are required which the consumer either does not own or which the consumer is not sufficiently practiced in using. While some retailers may be equipped to fully assemble and deliver the grill for the consumer, most retailers, particularly those selling high volumes, simply cannot offer such services and still remain competitive in the marketplace. This leaves the consumer with the tedium of grill assembly before the first barbecue can commence.
The present invention offers a departure from the conventional barbecue grill by offering factory-assembled modular units which easily assemble to form the completed grill by hanging or placing the modules in position. A minimal number of fasteners and a minimal use of tools are required. The presently preferred embodiment may be assembled without tools and uses only a pair of loose wing nut fasteners (these are used to attach a handle to the lid). If a side burner attachment is desired, additional fasteners are employed, which may also be assembled without tools. As a result, the assembly instructions for the present barbecue grill are considerably simpler than those of conventional design. Moreover, assembly is so straightforward that many will not need to make extensive use of the assembly instructions.
According to one aspect of the invention, the barbecue grill comprises a frame, a combustion source containment member supported on the frame and one or more readily attachable and detachable accessory shelves mounted on the upstanding portion of the frame. Each shelf is mounted for selective movement to a first position in which the shelf is rigidly supported in a generally horizontal position; to a second position in which the shelf is pivotally supported to permit rotation to a generally vertical, hanging position; and to a third position in which the shelf is free to be detached from the frame. The shelf is thereby readily attachable and detachable by the end user in a simple and straightforward manner, without the need for tools.
Further in accordance with the invention, the barbecue grill includes a plurality of readily attachable and detachable wheels mounted on the frame. Each wheel has its own pop-in axle which is received in an axle supporting means with detent to retain the individual wheel and axle. The resulting grill can be packaged without wheels and accessory shelves in a compact configuration requiring a shipping container large enough only to accommodate the generally rectangular frame and containment casting. Like the readily attachable shelf, the wheels are easy to install without tools or additional fasteners, by simply sliding the axle through the wheel and popping the wheel and axle assembly into the axle support until the detent clicks into place.
In models where a decorative front panel is desired, the invention provides an easily assembled pop-in panel. The lower edge of the panel is held in place within the confines of the rectangular frame by alignment pins and apertures. The upper portion of the panel is held in place by being captured between the structural member on the frame and a readily attachable and detachable condiment rack. The frame structural member may be a downturned flange forming part of the valve housing or control panel, while the condiment rack is preferably a wire frame rack having means for readily attaching to the frame by hanging.
Further in accordance with the invention, an optional side burner accessory is provided. The side burner may be attached using mounting bracket supporting means such as those used to implement the accessory shelf. A locking means is provided to securely lock the side burner in the horizontal position of use.
Still further, the invention provides readily installed heat distribution plates which are disposed in a generally vertical plane above the burner within the lower containment casting. The heat distribution plates spread the heat uniformly across the entire grill surface, preventing hot spots. The heat distribution plates have slotted openings to allow a controlled flare-up which enhances the barbecued flavor. The heat distribution plates are dropped into place by engagement of lugs and flanges. Again, no tools or fasteners are required.
The resulting barbecue grill is economical to ship and simple to assemble and use. It has a number of features and advantages not found in conventional barbecue grill constructions. For a more complete understanding of the invention, its objects and advantages, reference may be had to the following specification and to the accompanying drawings.